Run to me ( Corre a mi )
by Nadia Andrew
Summary: Albert siempre ha estado para Candy. En este oneshot, nuevamente le confirma que seguirá ahí para ella, que puede contar y recurrir a él.
Hola, otra vez. Hoy les entrego otro songfic de la serie Bee Gees, por cierto, solo quedan dos más para terminar. De aquí en adelante ya no pertenecen a la continuación de "Azul de Luna". Les pido una disculpa por no publicar antes pero como para la mayoría de las chicas, esto del Candymundo es solo un pasatiempo, la vida real por temporadas nos absorbe.

* * *

 **Como ya saben los personajes son creados por Mizuki e ilustrados por Igarashi.**

* * *

 **Run to me**

 **( Corre a mí )**

Candy veía desde lo alto de la colina su hogar, esa modesta casita que resguardaba un gran número de niños en el invierno y serenaba el sofocante calor del verano. La pequeña construcción era sencilla, pintoresca y llena de verdadero amor. La colina y sus alrededores le proveía un hermoso paisaje de verde follaje y flores silvestres, y esa tarde en particular, la claridad de la luz permitía capturar a simple vista la intensidad de los colores del bosque. El viento juguetón se colaba entre los rizos de Candy, revolviendo su rubia cabellera y despejando sus pensamientos. Ella creía tener la mejor vista desde ahí arriba, sin embargo, entre los arboles de la colina, unos ojos de azul intenso apreciaban el paisaje completo, con la pequeña rubia como primer plano.

A unos metros de distancia, Albert observaba las delicadas facciones de la chica, sus minuciosos movimientos y la sonrisa que de cuando en cuando iluminaba su rostro. Sin dejar de verla y tratando de serenar sus emociones, recordó la primera chispa que saltó entre ellos.

Sucedió meses después de la separación de Terry, temeroso de mortificar a Candy, Albert recopiló y ocultó uno a uno los artículos publicitarios que hablaban sobre el mal desempeño del muchacho, no obstante, la enfermera los encontró y lloró encima de los periódicos viejos que contenían las malas noticias del actor. Ahí, sobre las duras críticas se quedó dormida.

Albert descubrió a Candy agotada de llorar y la tomó en sus brazos, con sigilo la llevó hasta la sencilla habitación, al llegar junto a la cama recostó con delicadeza a la chica para no despertarla, acarició los rubios cabellos y deslizó con suavidad los pulgares para limpiar sus lágrimas.

El cálido tacto le produjo a Candy una sensación agradable que brotó de su pecho, solo dormitaba y lo que sintió fue tan placentero que se quedó con los ojos cerrados, buscando en su interior una respuesta a la cautivante percepción, entonces, escuchó la atrayente voz de Albert decir en un murmullo.

-Solo deseo hacerte feliz- Albert volvió a rozar los rizos y dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de la pequeña habitación.

-No te vayas- pidió Candy, con voz tenue.

Albert viró sorprendido en dirección de Candy, ella se había incorporado, manteniéndose sentada con las piernas dobladas sobre el colchón. Albert se acercó a la cama y Candy levantó el rostro buscando la mirada clara de Albert, los nudillos de los dedos masculinos frotaron con suavidad la mejilla húmeda de su pequeña, ella respondió acercando tiernamente su rostro, acentuando la caricia.

-Estoy contigo- le susurró dulcemente, tocándola ahora con la yema del pulgar, luego resbaló el dedo hasta el labio inferior de Candy, éste dio un pequeño salto pues Albert oprimió un poco logrando con ese gesto un desconcierto en ambos. Bastó unos segundos para que una sutil descarga emanara y Candy viera en Albert un hombre como ninguno, él lo percibió e intentando recomponerse se alejó de Candy con una excusa.

-¡Prepararé la cena!

 _ **If ever you got rain in your heart,  
someone has hurt you, and torn you apart.  
Am I unwise to open up your eyes to love me?**_

 _ **Si alguna vez llueve en tu corazón,  
alguien te ha herido, y desgarrada te apartas.  
¿Soy imprudente al abrir tus  
ojos para amarme?**_

Candy se sentó sobre la hierba, sus manos pequeñas retorcían la falda de su vestido, quizás se limpiaba el polen de algunas flores que recolectó en su regazo, al parecer iba a entrelazarlas como aquella tarde cuando Albert recostado en la hierba intentó dormir un poco pero, resultó más agradable contemplarla con los ojos entrecerrados, ¡Candy era un paisaje hermoso!

Albert volvió a sus recuerdos, en ese entonces Candy corrió en busca del Tío Abuelo, necesitaba ayuda y lo encontró a él. Ante la turbación que causó el descubrimiento, le dijo que para ella era solo Albert. Su reacción fue dolorosa y desconcertante. Al verla derrumbarse a sus pies, algo en su interior le decía que no solo era el hecho de conocer a su benefactor, ¿Acaso le dolía como a él la enorme distancia que amenazaba? ¡Mejor aún! ¿Correspondía a su amor?

El resto de ese día lo disfrutaron juntos paseando por los alrededores. Albert quería borrar la impresión del hombre mayor al que Candy debía agradecimiento, por eso decidió visitar la cabaña donde Candy lo conoció como vagabundo, abordaron el bote y terminaron sumergidos en el lago.

Ya en la cabaña, Albert se quitó la camisa mojada y su torso descubierto brilló por las gotitas de aguas esparcidas en su piel, Candy tragó saliva al verlo así, no era la primera vez que lo tenía semidesnudo ante ella, mas ahora sus ojos lo veían de forma diferente y su cuerpo reaccionó al panorama.

-¡Será mejor que te seques, puedes resfriarte!- Albert extendió su mano y le ofreció a Candy unas mantas, cuando ella las tomó sus dedos hicieron un leve contacto que hizo a ambos mirarse a los ojos.

-Encenderé la chimenea- le dijo Albert, encaminándose hacia unos troncos apilados junto al fogón, rompiendo deliberadamente la magia del momento.

En la habitación contigua, Candy se quitó el vestido pensando en las manos de Albert, nuevamente una ola de calor inundaba su interior. Cerró los ojos recreando en su mente la imagen de él semidesnudo, sintió sus mejillas encendidas y cubrió con rapidez su cuerpo con una manta. Al llegar a la pequeña estancia, vio a Albert frente al fuego inmerso en sus pensamientos ¿Sería que sintió lo mismo que ella? Se acomodó junto a él, no sabía que decir, sobre todo porque estaba nerviosa, así que prefirió quedarse callada.

El vago recuerdo de otra chimenea en un lugar lejano cruzó por su cabeza, Albert intuyó la remembranza y trató de tranquilizarla.

-Él está bien, ha corrido con suerte, dicen las revistas que volvió a Stratford y empezará de nuevo.

Candy agradeció en silencio y con sinceridad, pero se dio cuenta de su error, su mutismo evocó una remota vivencia e hizo que Albert mal interpretara su seriedad, no comprendió que si estaba callada era por él, porque Albert inquietaba sus sentidos. El pasado lo dejó atrás hacía tiempo, ¿Y ahora como haría para remediarlo? ¿Cómo demostrarle a Albert que él era el motivo de su desasosiego?

Empezó viéndolo de reojo, el fuego teñía de bronce su piel y su cabello, y a Candy le pareció estar frente a una escultura. Aunque intentó desviar la mirada no podía dejar de verlo, el azul de sus ojos era tan hipnótico como las llamas de la chimenea, sin darse cuenta, Candy giró la cabeza completamente en dirección de Albert admirando su atractivo, él se sentía observado pero no quería voltear por temor a confesar sus sentimientos, sabía que no era el momento de abrir su corazón, Candy estaba frágil, todavía no asimilaba del todo lo ocurrido. Sin poder contenerse más, Albert buscó su reflejo en los ojos verdes que lo escudriñaban, fue solo un instante ya que Candy no supo sostener la mirada y bajó la vista encontrándose con una marca que aún le inquietaba. Entre las extremidades de la toalla que pendía del cuello de Albert, la evidencia de su valor y la incuestionable necesidad de protegerla era palpable. Candy no pudo resistir el deseo de tocar con las yemas de los dedos la textura de la cicatriz, encontrando la piel de Albert tibia y suave, el tacto era tan agradable que Candy perdió la noción del tiempo por unos segundos, obedeciendo un impulso, acercó su rostro y rozó delicadamente la huella con sus labios. Albert cerró los ojos extasiado, el momento fue un destello de pasión que activó una alarma en su cabeza frenándolo de inmediato.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó con la voz entrecortada por la emoción.

Después de la cena improvisada al aire libre, Candy daba vueltas en la cama. La zozobra de sus acciones y de su sentir le impedía conciliar el sueño, ¿Qué sentía por Albert? Por supuesto no lo veía como un amigo, por Archie y por Stear nunca sintió eso, si lo pensaba bien no lo había sentido por nadie, por Albert sentía más, mucho más de lo hubiese imaginado, tanto que no podía explicarlo con palabras.

En la fallida fiesta que organizaron los Leagan, Albert irrumpió impidiendo rotundamente el compromiso, se presentó sin importarle exponer antes de tiempo la identidad que la tía Elroy cuidó celosamente durante tantos años. Candy descubrió otra faceta de Albert que no conocía; un hombre por demás valioso, con carácter decidido, dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por ella, hasta su propia vida, como ya lo había hecho antes.

Neal dio a entender frente a todos que el par de rubios vivían como pareja, por un segundo Candy y Albert cruzaron la mirada.

¿Si eso fuese cierto? ¿Si pudieran?

 _ **And let it be like they said it would be -  
me loving you girl, and you loving me.  
Am I unwise to open up your eyes to love me?**_

 **Run to me whenever you're lonely,**

 _ **(To love me)  
Run to me if you need a shoulder.  
Now and then, you need someone older.  
**_ _ **So darling, you run to me.  
**_

 _ **Y permite que sea como dijeron  
que sería.  
Yo amándote niña, y tú amándome a mí,  
¿Soy imprudente al abrir tus  
ojos para amarme?**_

 **Corre a mí, siempre que estés sola.**  
 **(para amarme)**  
 **Corre a mí, si necesitas un hombro.**  
 **De vez en cuando, necesitas alguien maduro.**  
 **Así que querida, tú corre a mí.**

Albert trató de acercarse a Candy, ella elevó la vista al cielo y se mantuvo así unos momentos. Albert recordó que ella sostenía cierta comunicación con Alistear de esa forma, así que decidió no aproximarse, sería mejor no interrumpir sus pensamientos, quizá le dedicaba una plegaria.

Hacía ya tiempo, en esa misma colina, Albert consideró que era el momento indicado para demostrarle a Candy su constate presencia, justo en el lugar donde se conocieron, el lugar que significaba tanto para los dos. Candy maravillada corrió a sus brazos, Albert resguardó a Candy en silencio esperando que cesaran sus sollozos, cuando ella parecía más calmada le habló al oído.

-Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, pues siempre he estado cerca de ti.

-¡Mi príncipe! ¡Quien siempre me ha protegido!

-Candy… es más que eso, hace mucho tiempo que encontré en ti el sentido de mi vida, tú me diste luz, tú me das la fuerza para vivir, ¡Te amo Candy!

Candy se sentía desfallecer ante las palabras de Albert, no sabía cómo reaccionar, poco a poco fue doblando las rodillas, él le ayudó a sentarse e hizo lo mismo.

-Tal vez no es la manera de hablarte- Albert se confundió con la actitud de la chica, pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse -Sé lo que esperan de mí, no voy a huir de mis responsabilidades, Candy, ¡¿Si tu quisieras estar conmigo?!

Candy continuó llorando, apoyó su frente en el pecho de Albert sin saber que decir, ¡¿Qué si quería estar con él?! Esa respuesta la tenía clara en su cabeza, desde que compartieron el sencillo apartamento. Definitivamente quería estar con él, por eso lo buscó desesperada, lo extrañó tanto que lloró noches enteras añorando su presencia, por eso llegó hasta el Tío Abuelo rechazando un compromiso absurdo. Si existía alguien con quien ella quería estar, era con Albert, así fuera en el más pobre y austero rincón del mundo, aún sin un centavo, ¡Lo amaba a él! Pero ahora eso no era posible, Albert… el Tío Abuelo la había adoptado, ella era… su… su hija adoptiva.

¿Cómo realizar su amor? Si fuera solo Albert todo sería diferente, pese a las habladurías de los demás compartieron un hogar, ella no tenía nada que perder, Albert mucho menos, un hombre libre, sin pasado, ¿O no? Por eso se fue aquella vez, porque recuperó la memoria, porque la gente murmuraba, entonces, ¿Cómo hacer caso omiso a lo que se avecinaba si ella aceptaba estar con él? Ahora era William Albert Andrew y estaba expuesto. No, ella no mancharía su imagen, aunque sabía bien que él jamás le haría una propuesta inmoral, ¿Quién era ella para vivir a su lado? Candy, la huérfana, la dama de establo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a soñar con un magnate?

Las idean llenaron su mente en fracción de segundo, no podía contener el llanto, Albert acariciaba su cabeza con ternura y desencanto, ¿Por qué se atrevió a declarar sus sentimientos? Estaba seguro que Candy le correspondía y de pronto la confianza se volvió en desconcierto.

-Discúlpame Candy... no debí…

-Albert yo…yo

-¡Así que aquí están!- la voz de Archie sobresaltó a Candy.

-¿Que pasa Candy?

-Oh Annie, ¡Soy tan feliz!- Candy limpio sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, bajó la mirada evitando a Albert, sería mejor que él pensara que no le correspondía, lo amaba tanto que no quería dañarlo.

De regreso al hogar un auto con el emblema de los Andrew se acercaba, era George que llegaba para llevarse a Albert, apenas le dio tiempo para despedirse de Candy y los chicos, solo Candy se percató de que partió un tanto afligido.

Albert viajó largos meses, Candy veía cambiar las estaciones del tiempo, las hojas cubrían el bosque, luego las colinas blancas de nieve la distraían jugando con los chicos. Patty trabajaba tan duro como ella, en el hogar había mucho que hacer, las mejoras las mantenían ocupadas olvidándose de sí mismas. Las noches frías fueron dando paso a las mañanas soleadas, el canto alegre de los pájaros era semejante al alboroto de Candy cuando recibía carta de Albert, aunque pocas veces se vieron, en compensación cada encuentro fue significativo y crucial.

George se dejó conocer un poco más, Candy tenía mucho que agradecerle y estaba fascinada entendiendo su personalidad, sobre todo se sentía feliz con la explicación que aclaró su mente y le brindó esperanza a su corazón. En una de sus cartas, Candy le mencionó a George que no quería recibir más ayuda económica de la familia Andrew, pues se bastaba con la sucesión de las tierras del hogar, así pues, decidió revoca la adopción, entonces George le aclaró que no fue adoptada. Albert no era su padre adoptivo, era solo su tutor legal, él y George gestionaban la tutela compartida, Albert como benefactor de patrimonio y George la tutela de la persona, como siempre George hizo el trámite y manejó el término "Adopción" por órdenes de Albert, para apaciguar a la tía Elroy.

Candy leyó la carta una y otra vez, las palabras de George le quitaron un peso a su corazón y la colmaron de alegría, respondió las cartas de Albert con amor, sin remordimiento alguno, su correspondencia estaba plagada de coquetería, entre hechizos y bromas la química entre los dos destilaba. Siempre presente en su vida, Albert en cada palabra y en cada cosa que hacía, hizo sentir a Candy cuán importante seguía siendo para él, recordándole que siempre podía recurrir en su ayuda.

 _ **And when you're out in the cold,  
no one beside you, and no one to hold.  
Am I unwise to open up your eyes to love me?**_

 **And when you've got nothing to lose,**  
 **nothing to pay for, and nothing to choose.**  
 **Am I unwise to open up your eyes to love me?**

 **Run to me whenever you're lonely.**

 ** _(To love me)  
Run to me if you need a shoulder.  
Now and then you need someone older.  
_ _So darling, you run to me._**

 _ **Y cuando estés fuera en el frío,  
sin alguien junto a ti, sin alguien que te apoye.  
¿Soy imprudente al abrir tus  
ojos para amarme?**_

 _ **Y cuando no tengas nada que perder.**_  
 _ **Nada que pagar y nada que escoger.**_  
 _ **¿Soy imprudente al abrir tus**_

 _ **ojos para amarme?**_

 _ **Corre a mí, siempre que estés sola**_  
 _ **(para amarme)**_  
 _ **Corre a mí, si necesitas un hombro.**_  
 _ **De vez en cuando necesitas a alguien maduro.**_  
 _ **Así que querida, tú corre a mí.**_

Candy terminó de tejer las flores, tomó una pequeña caja de madera que tenía cerca y acomodó un grueso tapete a base de los capullos tejidos. Volvió a enredar sus manos entre su vestido y sacó algunos paquetes de cartas atadas con cintas de seda verde, los acomodó dentro de la cajita, protegiéndolos con las flores, fue el turno del broche con la insignia de los Andrew y a su lado colocó el crucifijo que le regaló la señorita Ponny. Alcanzó a escuchar una ramita crujir y sintió pasos, movió la cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos verdes se agrandaron de sorpresa.

-¡Albert!

-¡Hola pequeña!

Candy se incorporó de un salto y corrió a recibirlo, le fue inevitable derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Hey, ¿No te he dicho que eres más linda cuando ríes?- Albert la sostuvo en sus brazos, Candy se aferraba a él sin poder creer que estaba ahí, con ella.

-Lo siento, ¡Soy una llorona!

-¡Una llorona muy linda!- Candy levantó la vista, pues quería verlo a los ojos.

-¿En verdad crees que soy linda?

-Candy… Eres lo más hermoso que he visto… ¡Y mira que he viajado mucho!- el comentario de Albert la hizo reír.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? ¿Porqué no me dijiste que vendrías?

-Es una visita corta, solo vine a despedirme- le dijo sin soltarla.

-¡Pe…pero acabas de llegar! ¿Y ya te vas? ¿A dónde? ¿Cuándo?

-Salgo en unos días a Escocia, debo resolver algunas cosas- Albert guardó silencio unos segundos y prosiguió –No podía irme sin verte.

Candy bajó la mirada y soltó el abrazo, no iba a permitir que Albert se fuera sin conocer sus sentimientos. Estaba a punto de confesarle que lo amaba cuando lo escuchó hablar.

-Candy, siempre estoy pendiente de ti, nada cambiará, sabes que puedes recurrir a mí en cualquier momento, cuando te sientas sola o triste, cuando creas que no queda nada en el mundo para ti, no dudes en buscarme, ¡Nunca sabes cuándo puedes necesitar la ayuda del viejo Tío Abuelo!- con la última frase Albert sonrió y prosiguió.

-Tienes mi corazón, Candy. ¡No lo olvides!

Albert dio un paso atrás queriendo con ese gesto mostrarle respeto.

-Disculpa mis imprudencias, no ha sido mi intención incomodarte, todo lo que he hecho ha sido pensando en ti.

-No es una despedida Albert- Candy vio la dulce sonrisa de él cuando reconoció la frase y supo que era el momento, así que aclaró el sentido de sus palabras.

-No es una despedida porque me voy contigo. Te amo y no renunciaré a ser feliz, ¡No quiero!

Albert la tomó nuevamente entre sus brazos y agachó la cabeza buscando el beso esperado por tanto tiempo, Candy correspondió con amor, sintiéndose completa de amar al único hombre que estuvo para ella a lo largo de su vida.

Después de un largo momento entre besos y plática Albert tomó la mano de Candy, ilusionado con partir juntos. Candy se detuvo buscando con la vista la pequeña caja de madera, y caminó unos metros para recogerla. Al regresar junto a Albert, éste no pudo ocultar su curiosidad.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

-¡Mis tesoros!- le respondió Candy con orgullo, invitándole a ver su interior.

oOoOoOo

Candy y Albert se casaron en Nueva York, en una pequeña capilla cerca del muelle, lo hicieron antes de abordar el barco que los llevaría a Liverpool, teniendo como escala Gales, de ahí seguirían por tierra hasta Edimburgo.

Tiempo después… antes de regresar a América, en los bosques de las highlands escocesas, Albert y Candy se casaban bajo el rito celta, teniendo como templo su amada naturaleza. Candy adornaba su rubia cabellera con una fina corona elaborada con ramitas de hiedra. Como regalo de bodas, Albert le entregó a Candy un cofre con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, perteneciente al clan por generaciones, y un nuevo tesoro por demás significativo; El trozo del tartán familiar con que ataron sus manos en la ceremonia.*

 **Fin**

*Las bodas celtas fueron legales en Escocia hasta 1939.

Run To me (Corre a mí)

Autores e intérpretes: Bee Gees (Barry, Robin y Maurice Gib).

Disco: To Whom It May Concern.

IBC Studios 1972


End file.
